An electronic component formed by encapsulating a semiconductor device such as a light emitting diode with an encapsulation resin is conventionally supplied (referring to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-074420). Examples of such a conventional electronic component and method for manufacturing the same are shown in FIGS. 6A to 6D. As shown in FIG. 6D, in a conventional electronic component 100, a reception concavity 103 is formed on a base member 102, and individual electrical conduction patterns 104 are formed along the reception concavity 103 from both sides of the base member 102. A semiconductor device 101 is mounted on lands 104b in the reception concavity 103. Furthermore, the semiconductor device 101 is encapsulated by an encapsulation resin 105 which is filled up in the reception concavity 103.
The processes for manufacture the conventional electronic component 100 is described. First, as shown in FIG. 6A, a channel 103a having a substantially trapezoid sectional shape is formed on a face of a base substrate 102a formed in substantially rectangular parallelepiped shape with synthetic resin or ceramics. Then, an electric conductive pattern 104a which is an aggregation of individual electric conductive patterns 104 is formed on surfaces of the base substrate 102 including the channel 103a with using insert molding or an MID (Mold Interconnect Device) technique. In a portion formed in the channel 103a among the electric conductive pattern 104a, a plurality of lands 104b, to which semiconductor devices 101 are mounted, is arranged on a line at a predetermined pitch. Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 6B, a plurality of the semiconductor devices 101 is mounted on the above lands 104b. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 6C, an encapsulation resin 105 is filled up in the channel 103a so that each semiconductor device 101 is encapsulated with the encapsulation resin 105. Finally, as shown in FIG. 6D, the base substrate 102a is cut off in cross direction between each land 104b arranged on the straight line. Thereby, individual electronic component 100 is finished.
In order to fill up the channel 103a with encapsulation resin 105, as shown in FIG. 7B, a die 106 which covers up the channel 103a is closely contacted on the base substrate 102a in a condition shown in FIG. 7A or 6D, that is, the condition that the semiconductor devices 101 are mounted on the lands 104b. Then, the encapsulation resin 105 is filled up between the die 106 and the base substrate 102a, as shown in FIG. 7C. After hardening the encapsulation resin 105, the die 106 is taken off, as shown in FIG. 7D.
According to such a conventional method for manufacturing the electronic component, as shown in FIGS. 6A to 6D, the electric conductive pattern 104a is formed along the overall length of the base substrate 102a, and along both side portions of the channel 103a on the top face of the base substrate 102a. Thus, it is possible to form a face, to which the die 106 is disposed, as a flat face constituted by only the electric conductive pattern 104a, as shown in FIG. 7B. Therefore, at least in an area that can be separated for the electronic component 100 as shown in FIG. 6D, the die 106 can be closely contacted on the electric conductive pattern 104a as shown in FIG. 7B, so that leakage of the encapsulation resin 105 can be prevented. As a result, no flash due to the leakage of the encapsulation resin 105 is formed.
On the other hand, in case that the manufacturing method shown in FIGS. 6A to 6D cannot be adopted such as a case of making a width of individual electric conductive pattern 104 narrower than a width of the base member 102, it is necessary to provide a plurality of the electrical conductive patterns 104 with a condition that separated each other as shown in FIG. 8. In such case, an irregularity occurs around the reception concavity 103 on the top face of the base member 102 due to the electric conductive patterns 104. Then, for filling up the encapsulation resin 105 with using the die 106 as shown in FIGS. 7A to 7D, it is necessary to form an irregularity on a lower end face of the die corresponding to the above irregularity. It, however, is difficult to put the shape of the irregularity formed on the lower end dace of the die 106 completely together with the shape of the irregularity due to the electric conductive patterns 104. Therefore, when the die 106 is disposed on the base substrate 102 as shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B, a clearance may be formed between the peripheries of the electric conductive pattern 104 and the die 106 as shown in FIG. 9C. When the clearance is formed between the die 106 and the electric conductive pattern 104, the encapsulation resin 105 may leak through the clearance, so that flash may be formed.
In addition, when the encapsulation resin 105 is injected into the reception concavity 103 by called potting shown by arrow A2 without using the die 106 as shown in FIGS. 10A and 10B, the encapsulation resin 105 comes in a space between the electric conductive pattern 104 and the base member 102 by capillarity as shown in FIG. 10C. Then, as shown by arrow A3, the encapsulation resin 105 may leak outside of the reception concavity 103, so that flash may be formed.
By the way, viscosity of the encapsulation resin 105 is generally low because it is necessary to flow to every corner of the reception concavity 103 with no not blowhole. Therefore, when the encapsulation resin begins to leak as above, flash may be formed in wide scope so that various harmful influences may be given in circumference. Furthermore, when the encapsulation resin 105 has leaked out, a thickness of the encapsulation resin layer essentially necessary may not be ensured, so that enough encapsulation advantageous effect may not be obtained. Still furthermore, flash may be formed by the leaked encapsulation resin 105, so that there may be a problem that the electronic component 100 of intended shape cannot be obtained.
Furthermore, when the electric conductive pattern 104 is easily wetted by the encapsulation resin 105 corresponding to combination of surface property of the electric conductive pattern 104 and property of the encapsulation resin 105, it is considered that the encapsulation resin 105 may leaks out through the surface of the electric conductive pattern 104 to outside of the reception concavity 103. In such a case, the encapsulation resin 105 may adhered on surfaces of various portions of the electric conductive pattern 104, so that conduction failure may occur between the electric conductive pattern 104 and a circuit board on which the electronic component 100 is mounted.